wwccountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jago Uprising
Jago Uprising was tiny, constant over looked rebel action on mars in 2137. It took place as a direct aftermath of the Treaty of Rome (2136) with the territorial transaction of the New Ruiskan cession of Ruiskan Mars to The Orwellian Union. It just as this. Background When the Treaty of Rome was ironed out traditional imperial goals took sight there. The Orwellian Union had a secret desire for a intergalactic empire as a means to spread Orwellianism. They decided as the treaty was being ironed out, that they as the victor in the field should get the New Ruiskan territory of Ruiskan Mars. This demand was agreed upon by the other two Superpowers who saw a minor territory transaction as harmless. This would seem strange later, but then desire for empires in space was rare for a nation. Thus in the aims The Orwellian Union was ceded the territory. However as New Ruiskans go, government diplomats in the negotiations room and citzenry were two different things. The treaty cleared that upon January of next year, official access for the Orwellians to move would be permitted. The Fighting When news reached Ruiskan Mars, most accepted the process considered just another fact of colonial life. However in Jago City, the folk there were furious. Jago City since its founding had been a proud nationalist settlement. Many of their political leaders were those who supported the notion of 'fight to the death' warfare during the Third World War. When they heard their mother country had sold them out to the Orwellianists, they were red hot angry. They boldy declared they would not be ruled by the tyrant called Big Brother. The Orwellian Union ignored these declarations, and on January 1, 2137, they sent five regiments to seize Ruiskan Mars and help it become absorbed into New Oceania Colony. Jago City, who had taken measures, heard from their scouts and spies that they were approaching. They dispatched two militia companies to meet the Orwellians. The 1st Company met with an Orwellian Regiment on Charing Road, and they engaged in heavy fire. The 1st Company ranks and stood before the Orwellians. The Orwellians ordered them to remove themselves from their positions. The militiamen refused. The Orwellians declared they would bull them over if they didn't fall out. When the militiamen stood still, the Orwellian soldiers then started to mover forward, and some of the militiamen then rang some shots killing three Orwellians and injuring two. The Orwellians promptly return fire cutting ten of the militia. They continued their march and cut down twenty-three more militiamen. The militiamen lost their spunk and retreated from the battle. The Orwellians then cleared the area and made camp. They then plans to send some men to the rebel city, feeling a quick show of force would send their stomach swimming and ensure their victory. The 1st company reported back and told of the battle and of their thirty-three perished. The Mayor made plans for a siege and next morning it was on. A company of men under the command of Colonel William Merrings marched into Jago City with a brilliant show of force, expecting almost no challenge. Merrings came upon the Mayor who had behind him ten militiamen. He ordered the Mayor to surrender, telling him no harm would come. The Mayor then seemed to surrender then heroically called out "NOW MEN" and one hundred and sixty-seven men came around on all sides of the Orwellians, and rang shots out slaying twenty Orwellians in surprise and the engagement began. The Orwellians recovered and slew fifteen in retaliation and lost 30 of themselves in return. Merrings then ordered his men to stand down, and they surrendered. Aftermath Upon hearing of Colonel Merrings defeat and capture the Orwellians immediately tried to broker a deal with the Rebels and New Ruiska who had immediately inserted themselves into the conflict. It was agreed that all, except Jago City of Ruiskan Mars would belong to the OU, but Jago City would remain a possession of New Ruiska.